


The Fridge Fic

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Mentions of Technoblade and Wilbur, Other, Phil fucks a fridge, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27807613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: WilburSoot would like to share something with everyone LULdear every stan trying to make my salmon wife a shapeshifter or phil's fridge wife into an ice queen or sapnap. No. You cannot change canon
Relationships: Phil Watson/Samsung Smart Fridge
Comments: 80
Kudos: 80
Collections: Anonymous





	The Fridge Fic

Phil didn’t know what possessed him. He didn’t  _ want  _ to know why he suddenly looked at the appliance with lidded eyes, why he felt himself short of breath, or why he felt hot under the collar. 

It was, he told himself, a refrigerator. Not just a refrigerator, he supposed, but a Samsung Smart Refrigerator. To be exact, it was a Family Hub™ Multi-door Fridge Freezer, 550L, with three built in cameras and a touch screen on the door that could be used to look up recipes, watch TV, or listen to music. 

And  _ fuck  _ did the hum sound enticing.

Technoblade and Wilbur weren’t home - thank  _ Christ  _ they weren’t home - and so he had to real reason to restrain himself. 

He pulled the door open, tongue poking out to wet his lips ever so slightly as he heard the seal of the door break. One hand moved just a little, enough to allow his fingers to brush against the suction strips softly, while the other moved to his waist and began to hurriedly pull his clothes aside. He didn’t have time to undress - the urge had come on so quickly that he was afraid if he wasted time it would vanish just as fast. 

As soon as his cock was free he ran his hand along his length several times, letting out a grunt and thrusting his hips forward with the final stroke. He’d been half hard before, but now he was more than ready. He didn’t think about finding any lubricant, all he did was pull the door a little further open and move to reposition his body. It was an awkward angle to stand at, but with the chill of the fridge already sending shivers down his spine, it was something he was more than happy to work with. He closed the door on himself softly, and while it didn’t shut all the way the light did click off.

“You’re beautiful, you don’t need to hide.” Phil whispered, leaning his head forwards to press a brief kiss to the metal surface. “I promise, I’ll do this right.”

After his soft words were spoken, he kept his promise. His thrusts were slow at first, the suction strips dragging along the dry skin of his member, but he worked through the discomfort. The cold was oh so worth the friction. 

“Fuck…” He muttered, closing his eyes and starting to thrust faster. His hips moved back and forth rhythmically, precum leaking from the tip of his cock starting to spread along his skin to make it easier to move quicker. As there became less and less friction he started to move more erratically and he pushed the fridge door shut a little tighter around his length.

“Fuck!” He cried, his eyes scrunching closed tighter as he felt heat pooling in his stomach. It was a welcome contrast to the cold of the fridge and when he felt himself getting close, he didn’t even try to hold it in. He just moved faster and faster and began to moan, only stopping his movements when he felt his cock twitching and began to unload thick ropes of cum.

“Shit.” Phil’s breathing was heavy, and his legs felt as if they were made from jelly. Once he was certain he’d ridden out his orgasm he took a step back, closing the fridge door and tucking his limp cock back into his garments. He leaned against the countertop beside him for some time, until he was certain he could move without his legs giving out entirely. He’d never felt pleasure like that before, and somehow he figured he never would again.

-

Phil thought nothing of his dirty rendezvous with the appliance for several days. It was only when Wilbur had asked about a homemade cake for dessert that it crossed his mind. When he’d opened the fridge door to take out the ingredients needed, he noticed that there were still a few traces of his spunk on the shelves beside the fridge. He thought nothing of it, he could clean it later.

When he cracked the eggs into a bowl, he thought something looked a little off, but he didn’t let his mind linger.

When the cake was half way cooked in the oven and a cry could be heard from the batter, Wilbur had raised an eyebrow.

“What’s that sound, dad?”

“Oh.” Phil said, a smirk on his face. “There’s a bun in the oven.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you know of any gods that will forgive me for this leave them in the comments


End file.
